farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ReverendV92
You've got questions, I've probably got some non-sequitur answers.-V92 (talk) 17:34, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Re: Proposed switching Dr. Krieger and Lucas Krieger pages Hey there. I appreciate you creating a discussion post about this issue. I myself, just like the other users who participated in the discussion, don't know/can't remember his first name being given. However, if you do find a source to this information, it would indeed be appropriate to rename the "Dr. Krieger" page. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 22:43, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Sorry for the block Hey JVanover92 I'm sorry about the block ,I was contatced by a Fandom User, that you was vandalising this wikia. I checked out on you edits. I did saw some that I did not agree with, the deletion of Light Heavy Humans. Otherwise I saw no reason for you being blocked. Don't worry, the Fandom User has been blocked instead, for 1 year. "May Pagans light, shine upon you all" (talk) 20:03, April 28, 2018 (UTC)Wikiawrider Reply Hi, Thanks for send message to me. I find the artwork of Gun for hide in Ubisoft's official Far Cry 5 game. Far Cry 5 Game info If i do bad rude, I sorry for being rude. ;w; DanteRinri (talk) 05:06, May 2, 2018 (UTC) 'Messages (Far Cry 5)' article Hi there, JVanover92, I see you merged the text of the Rotary Phone Calls page I created into this larger page, ostensibly meant to encompass all of the notes, answering machine messages and phones calls within Far Cry 5, which redirects from my original page when specifically searched. While I can certainly appreciate wanting to consolidate the entries in this wikia much as possible to avoid overspecification, I also feel I should point out that on top of those five calls, there are dozens of machine messages and likely well over a hundred different notes, all with unique text and all detailing different bits of lore from both the game and the series. As such, I'm afraid that this proposed page will end up being unwieldy to the point of confusion, with the added issue of making individual notes in particular near-impossible to link to in a useful way. As such, I'd like to propose a slightly different structuring plan: four different "Message" pages, one for each of the major regions, with individual notes continuing to exist as their own separate articles. The rotary calls, for example, could be placed in, say, a "Henbane River Messages" or "Faith's Region Messages" catagory, along with the answering machine messages for that region, with links to articles each letter, along with its type ("Note", "Prepper Note", "Cult Property Note", etc.) linked individually, thus allowing them to be used specifically for the locations, descriptions or situations that call for them. I feel like this would be a good middle ground which would allow users to search easily for the messages and notes they want to read and/or utilize, without being either drowned in absurd minutiae or buried under a massive wall of text. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this idea. Macmanius (talk) 20:36, May 2, 2018 (UTC) re: Messages Article Changes Hey, no worries here. I do appreciate your explaining your reasoning, (which, as I'm sure you've noticed, doesn't often happen on these wikias), and think we're pretty much on the same page. You're right about there being a whole bunch of crap out there, but at the end of the day, one does what one can, right? I'm happy at least the text if few more documents in after work, and finess the articles a bit more as we go on. I already wrote a bit on the Messages talk page, and I think I'll keep dropping any ideas that might merit discussion in there if they come to mind. Macmanius (talk) 15:39, May 3, 2018 (UTC) re: Notes Hey Rev, My inclination would be to name the note and voicemail pages after the Seed who controls the region from the beginning, if only because there is some overlap among them (e.g., there's a good chunk of John's territory that extends into the Henbane River region south of O'Hara's. While there's no geographic border, mountain, a river, etc., there is a certain blurred line that becomes particularly noticeable if you've defeated him but not Faith, or vice versa). That being said, like you, I'm certainly always open to discussion. Speaking of, I wanted to get your thoughts on referring to "notes" as "documents" instead. I mentioned this on the article's talk page, but to recap: I saw it used in the Prima guide and felt it might better encompass the written lore, since "documents" can encompass everything from newspaper clippings, to intel documents, to personal letters, to prepper's notes and cult property memos (and that's just on Dutch's Island!). Of course, there may be reasons that this doesn't work, and as I mentioned, I'm happy to discuss them. Thanks, Macmanius (talk) 16:41, May 4, 2018 (UTC) ETA Sure, I'm easy if you want to do it that way. I've started with Dutch's region so far, but I can set the others up as Holland/ Henbane/ Whitetail. As for Steam, I don't use it that often, (I'm mostly on console these days because I'm getting old,) but I'll hit you up on there and give you a heads-up it's me. Macmanius (talk) Player Determined - thanks! I saw you replaced "Determinant" with the much more appropriate "Player Determined" phrase on a lot of Far Cry 5 character pages. It's quite a relief to know that I'm not the only one who found the old word confusing. Desyndra (talk) 18:40, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Yep Yeah, I'm an English nerd, so believe me that it irritated me more than you. As I get time to update all the boxes for the other games I don't own, I'm going to get around to filtering them too. -Reverend V92 (talk) 03:16, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Faith Special Outfit A question I have for you, do you think the developers of the game will add a Faith special outfit, in a new event maybe or do you think it's possible. All of the other male heralds have something but not Faith... -FaithSeed Likely I'd say it's likely, given they already added Grace, Mary May, Whitehorse, John, Marshal Burke, and Deputy Hudson. They're going to have to add her eventually. -Reverend V92 (talk) 03:16, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Hi Thanks again for sending message to me. but sorry, I don't have access XBox one to. I have only PlayStation 4 access. But I'm searching for information about FC5 Live Event on XB1. --DanteRinri (talk) 13:15, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Re:New Game Icons & Templates Hey there. Everything looks pretty good! I've been looking into changing the format of the game icons so they're more appealing, I'll probably do that soon when I get the chance. But other than that, seems like everything else is good. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 00:15, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Vectors I'm a vector artist among other things, so if you can find me some clean examples of the game logos, I'll make proper .SVG graphics out of them so that they don't get all pixelated and such. For the Arcade logo I linked before, I'm probably going to put a square outline around it, as when I look at the others such as Template:FC and Template:FC5 those look nice being square like that. There's a few that I would swear look off-kilter when you look at them, and I don't know if that's intentional. -Reverend V92 (talk) 00:23, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Re : Female Outfits Hi. I do not have DLC content in Female outfit because I'm play another user Uplay. If you have them, Please add it. DanteRinri (talk) 09:38, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Ammo Types Hey I am a new fandom user, I've been editing Far Cry for ever, except without any accounts. I made the two pages called Armor-Piercing Rounds, and Incendiary Rounds, which you flagged as the titles being wrong. I removed the flag, because, that is what they are known as in-game. However I did leave the citations flag. Can you explain to me what I should rename it as? Or anything else you got for me. KAMAKZE (talk) 14:51, May 30, 2018 (UTC) KAMAKZE Re: Message Wall Yes, I'm very aware of message walls lol. To be honest I prefer talk pages more than message walls but however, speak to other staff members and users of the wiki and see what their input is. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 00:19, June 2, 2018 (UTC) shocking development I found something that the head Admin DEFINITELY NEEDS TO SEE!!! some fan took pictures of every page from the book of Joseph(Not to be confused with the bible). she made it possible for me to read the book. if you want, I could type a transcript of each page. it also has excerpts from Joseph Seed's sermons, and drawings of what he believes to be the coming apocalypse, as well as a picture of him and his brothers, and his adoptive sister, Rachel Jessop. the link is below. https://joseph-the-daddy-seed.tumblr.com/post/172916306544/seed-family-lore-masterlist Godzillafan4ever (talk) 22:02, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: shocking development If you can get scans of the actual pages, feel free to upload them. -Reverend V92 (talk) 08:42, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Re: shocking development just click on the links. simple as that. Godzillafan4ever (talk) 08:44, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Re: shocking development did you get a chance to read the pages through those links I told you about? Godzillafan4ever (talk) 08:08, June 24, 2018 (UTC) radio station in far cry 4 I found an archive on tumblr of a lot of, if not all, quotes on the Radio Free Kyrat station from far cry 4: http://soundsofkyrat.tumblr.com/ Godzillafan4ever (talk) 08:07, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Default Deputy Outfit Hi, I noticed you provided images for the Junior Deputy's default outfit and was just curious as to how you got the default deputy outfit, like the long-sleeved green shirt and black pants, I'm on PC and was looking to get the outfit but can't figure out a method of how to do so. Gilenseo (talk) 19:28, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Re: Default Deputy Outfit There was a bug between update 6 and update 7 that when you fast traveled, died, or otherwise respawned while wearing DLC outfits like the Doomsday Prepper outfit, it would reset to the default due to DRM verification issues. It's patched now, so I very much took advantage of it while I could. -Reverend V92 (talk) 19:35, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Template:Fc2gunbox -> Deletion I saw you added the Delete tag to this template: https://farcry.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3AFc2gunbox&diff=75203&oldid=28827 Unfortunately it has a side-effect: it also marked legit pages with the Delete tag. For example https://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Uzi https://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/SPAS-12 I checked the page history of the latter article, and as I cannot find any entries that indicate the addition of the Delete tag and I cannot find the tag itself when I use source editing, I assume it must be part of the template. Desyndra (talk) 08:28, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Re:Template:Fc2gunbox -> Deletion I'm aware. I still haven't gotten around to converting those info boxes to the new Template:Weapon box. -Reverend V92 (talk) 09:37, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Re:Template:Fc2gunbox -> Deletion I threw a block around them as a stop-gap. The boxes still need to be updated, but that should stem off the erroneous delete inclusions. -Reverend V92 (talk) 11:33, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Character Box Can you edit character infobox for family members, extremely essential! User:Downtoearth1 (talk) 21:10, 13 July 2018‎ (UTC) Re: Character Box The "relationships" section covers that. |relationships = *Joe Blow (Father) *Plain Jane (Mother) Also, give your posts a heading, and sign them. -Reverend V92 (talk) 09:04, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Clothing Unlocks With the player customisation page, what about the ones that meet certain circumstances to unlock? User:Downtoearth1 (talk) 20:36, 15 July 2018‎ (UTC) Re:Clothing Unlocks Put them on the article pages for the missions or events that unlock them. The basic clothing is not special, since everyone unlocks it. This is also the second time I'm telling you to put a header on your posts on my talk page, and to sign it, since I've had to do it myself. -Reverend V92 (talk) 06:54, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Harry02341 removes info, need help t revert his edits to 3RDRANGERS edits. Harry removes info such as Trivia and Qoutes. Serval of Royal Army and Guards pages. I have sent out a warning to him though. Now let's see if he'll top or continue. Hope you can hlp with the revertings. !Update! I think that's all, thaks man :) "May Pagans light, shine upon you all" (talk) 23:53, August 5, 2018 (UTC)Wikiawrider Fixed I'm not familiar with the FC4 enemies, so I might have missed some. I just went through the recent changes and looked for ones you missed. -Reverend V92 (talk) 00:07, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Candidates for deletion... Hi Rev, I read the message, but I realised that I actually deleted the voice actor for Hoyt, also lots of pictures that are used in the Wiki pages and other sites have been marked. I find that strange, like someone is trying to vandalise, by marking for deletion. I'm trying to figure out the situation, until then, I won't delete more pages or pictures. Go through most that are Far Cry related, and then remove the Candidate for Deletion. Re:Candidates for deletion... Some of them might be in error due to template errors. I had some issues with that accidentally before, but I fixed a fair few of them. Most of them that were accidentally marked were due to older FC2-era template inclusion errors. -Reverend V92 (talk) 19:56, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Hello Hello there! I'm getting far cry 4 for the PS4 this christmas! MARTINTHEMINER123 (talk) 11:49, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: Hello Good for you? -Reverend V92 (talk) 17:53, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: Hello If the edit doesn't add or otherwise improve the page at all like your Jellyfish edit, I'll just revert it. You basically just swapped the words around. As for Jacob, he doesn't purely torture the Deputy. He gives them a triggered reflex response in order to have the Deputy unwittingly kill Eli. How he does that isn't entirely clear, but if you notice the first time he trains you, after the carpet slide into what would become the Wolves' Den, it cuts to black. At this point, the Deputy wouldn't know what it would look like, as they haven't been there yet; therefore, the Deputy wouldn't be able to mentally construct a hellscape version of the Den. The second time - after being rescued by Eli and taken to the Den, the final target is basically a mannequin wearing Whitetail Militia fatigues inside the room Eli is in. The times after that it becomes Eli. It's a training program, and it worked. The targets themselves also visually shift a bit from the first to last time, becoming less like Eden's Gate and more like the Whitetails. For the record, doing Jacob's missions in the Infamous difficulty are amoung the most asinine missions in the entire game. -Reverend V92 (talk) 04:18, November 30, 2018 (UTC)